Ammers (mod)
Ammers (Nicole) is a member of the Fant!Staff, functioning as a moderator under admin Kat. Born in Victorville, CA to an Air Force fighter pilot and an aspiring nurse, Ammers has lived in 6 different US states and 2 foreign countries (Germany as an infant and Ireland during a college internship). Ammers currently lives in Philadelphia, PA where she attends Drexel University as a film major. Her family lives in South Carolina. She is an avid dog-lover, and has never lived in a household where there wasn’t one animal. Her long-time feline companion Zeke was recently killed when he was hit by a car. Her female black lab mix Kashmir is the love of her life! Her boyfriend of two and a half years is okay too. Ammers loves to travel (and wants to travel everywhere), is drawn to water and heights, and is an avid reader and watcher of movies. She is also entirely in love with food of all sorts. She has attended both public and private Catholic schools in her life, but now considers herself a staunch atheist. Ammers is also an ardent patriot (having been born a military brat), and is very proud to live in the United States of America. She considers her politics to be very level-headed. She values loyalty, love, justice, and practicality. Future goals include getting married and having a few kids, opening a movie trailer-editing studio, and opening a no-kill dog shelter and rehabilitation center. Some of her favorite books are Harry Potter, The Lord of the Rings, and George R. R. Martin’s A Song of Ice and Fire series, etc.. Her favorite TV shows are LOST, The Tudors, Entourage, Rome, Dog Whisperer, etc. Obviously she loves movies—too many to name. Films that have been a big influence include The Lion King and Gladiator. Guilty pleasures include The Twilight Saga, ''Nickelback, Say Yes to the Dress'', and What Not to Wear. Ammers has various novel projects that will never get finished. Fantasmic! Legacy Ammers and Kat initially met on general Disney forum known as DisneySites, and became fast online friends due to a shared love of Disney and writing. When Kat informed Ammers that she was creating a Disney roleplaying board inspired by the Walt Disney World show Fantasmic, Ammers accepted the offer to become a board player as well as a staff member. Ammers chose to start with her trademark roleplay character form DisneySites, Will Turner from the Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy. On the Version 1 board, Ammers portrayed Will Turner, Cody, Ursula, Maid Marian and Caspian X. Will Turner and Maid Marian made it over to Version 2 with Ammers--Cody, Ursula, and Caspian were dropped due to time and muse limitations. Ammers picked up Bagheera hoping to expand her writing horizons a bit--Bagheera's personality is more subtle. After that, she gave in and joined one of her all-time favorite villains, Jafar. She struggles with the fact that most of her characters are rather stuffy, and hopes to settle on a more lively character soon. As a staff member, Ammers admits she's not the best of advertisers, but tries her best to stay on top of character applications when time away from classwork permits. FANT! Characters Will Turner primary character on Fantasmic! is William Turner from the Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy I think he's definitely an underappreciated character, inside and out of the films--probably because he's played by Orlando Bloom, who most people write off as a pretty boy. But I think he's the most developed of the Pirates characters; he goes through the most change of any of them. He's the "noble-idiot" type, which I'm a sucker for, and the conclusion to his story is so terribly tragic. He's great fun to play for that very reason, and being an immortal psychopomp opens up a lot of interesting opportunities. He's a victim of true love, too, which is wonderful to play with. I'm always afraid that I get a little purple-prosey or dramatic with him, and I'm trying to curb that as much as possible. Jafar Jaffy! He's always been a favorite villain of mine. I love a sophisticated villain, and Andreas Deja's animation of Jafar (and Scar, my other favorite) is brilliant. He's wicked and delightful to play, and I think he's at his best when he's working behind the scenes, flattering his way to victory. I really wanted to get a villain into my repetoir because I'm such a fan of Disney villains anyways, and Jafar is a nice switch from noble Will and sweet Marian. Bagheera I dig Bagheera's sarcasm and stuffy sense of responsibility. The Jungle Book is such a groovy movie and I always liked the panther the best. I think I feel like I would be Bagheera if I was anyone from that film! 'Maid Marian' I desperately needed a female on my team, and Marian is such a sweetheart. Robin Hood is an oddball Disney favorite of mine (I adore Robin), and she's got some spunk in her. She's quick to laugh, but definitely is least active of my characters. Previous Characters: Cody, Prince Caspian, and Ursula Category:Staff